User talk:Fred Bauder
Notes *Wildside MUD at levant.cs.ohiou.edu 1234 *Evony *http://kooneiform.wordpress.com/category/muds/ *http://www.matarese.com/show-category/internet/index.html *http://www.mud.co.uk/richard/imucg.htm *MediaWiki:Sidebar *User talk:Fred Bauder/Sandbox *ttp://users.tkk.fi/~eye/roguelike/index.html *http://www.theinternetportal.com/subpage.asp?node=6679&CTitle=LP&Loc=\Games|79123\MUDs|142\LP|6679 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Mediation_Cabal/Cases/2006-01-24_Online_Creation *City of Heroes *room exit description, maybe desc, look, obvious exit hidden exit say emote, also pose, who, also user, channel help tell, also page, quit get, also take, drop mail finger Welcome! Hi Fred Bauder -- we are excited to have MUD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "MUD Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Left you a message on Wikipedia as well... I went ahead and made a LegendMUD article here with a mix of both reminiscences and citations. Thanks for getting this Wiki set up :) --RaphKoster 09:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Unable to create new page I'm unable to create a new page. MorganRamsay 10:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : I disabled in my preferences and I was finally able to create a new page. MorganRamsay 11:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Advice requested If I am putting stuff in the wrong place, let me know. I am not familiar with conventions around this stuff. :) --RaphKoster 03:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Captcha Is there any way to remove the captcha that appears after editing an article? Perhaps only for registered users and eventually only for registered users with X number of edits? MorganRamsay 05:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I could if I controlled the software, but I don't here. Not sure how long it lasts. Fred Talk 05:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::4 days and(or?) 10 edits is the "newbie" limiter i think. but once that happens, you should not be seeing captcha --Uberfuzzy 22:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::and you should only be getting one if you try to add a url link to a page --Uberfuzzy 22:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::As a design consideration, you guys might consider a "new wiki" grace period, so that early contributors don't have to deal with the captcha as we are here. --MichaelChui 02:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Importing articles I'm not sure how anyone else feels about this issue, but I'm not keen on the whole importing articles from Wikipedia thing. We should instead put together a list of articles to create, and then create them with the purpose of this wiki in mind. MorganRamsay 07:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm very intentionally cherry-picking, because as Raph pointed out for DikuMUD, the information on Wikipedia is sometimes quite good, but there was also that huge article he wrote that I also integrated. I'd rather use half-decent Wikipedia articles than build every one from scratch, when it makes sense. Reinventing the wheel and stuff. MichaelChui 07:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: Articles written for Wikipedia were written for an entirely different purpose. It's a lot more work to revamp a large article than to write an article specifically for the purposes of this wiki from scratch. MorganRamsay 09:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm certainly quite dissatisfied with some of them. They give no sense of what it is like to play the game. Fred Talk 13:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Strange logo Strange logo... MorganRamsay 00:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :http://mud.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png See Wikipedia:Sutton Hoo. Fred Talk 06:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Porting Over Templates Hey, Fred. Sorry about being so slow to get back into the Wiki thing. I've been gathering our sources lately. Could I request that this template be ported over? I started to do it manually but realized that Wikia may have some porting functions: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Cite_magazine Kallimina 11:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Nevermind. I think it's already ported over, or else you just did it. Thanks! Kallimina 12:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::I did now Template:Cite magazine redirects to Template:Cite journal. Fred Talk 12:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Fred, Sorry I wasn't able to stop by and say hi before now. I'm the sr. marketing manager here at Wikia, and oversee the gaming communities. I would love to help you guys out in any way I can, I posted a comment on the history article on Edge that mentioned MUD here. Please let me know if there is anything the gaming team can help you out with. -- Doug (talk) 19:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Featured? Hello Fred, How do you become a featured article? Thanks! Robynstl 01:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just make a suggestion. There does have to be a reasonably good article though. We can rotate these. Fred Talk 01:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I've recently found this wiki, and its great to have a mud-focused wiki available! I am a staff member at TorilMUD, and will be happy to maintain our wiki page. Silvanus.Oakfather (talk) 13:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC)